Frostbitten Love
by TheAuthorSelection
Summary: One month after the movie Frozen, Elsa is 23 and up to her throat in work, not only that that but Anna is pestering her to let her marry Kristoff, She soon Meets Jack Frost They quickly become close friends but what happens when they become more than that? Rated T-M for possible Jelsa sexy time!
1. Chapter 1-Your Not Getting Married

**Hi everyone this is my very first fanfiction Its Rated T But Some M Might be added later if I can get enough people to review so enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 -Your not getting married**

"DAMMIT ANNA!YOUR NOT MARRYING KRISTOFF!"Elsa yelled she could feel the ice rising out of her fingertips but she held it in, "Why not?" Anna whined"Kristoff Proposed Yesterday night" She swooned over remembering the proposal."BECAUSE IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE MONTH,ANNA,ONE MONTH!She replied wrapping her icy hands in tight fists_ 'conceal it don't feel it,conceal it don't feel it' _she repeated in her head, "One month,so"Anna said calming down "so one month is all it takes to know I want Kristoff to be my prince"Elsa looked down at her feet which wore crystal heels "not now Anna its not in the budget for the country, Maybe next year okay?"

Anna stayed silent for a little then exploded,"YOUR JUST SAYING THAT CAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED LOVE AND YOU NEVER WILL CAUSE YOUR SO GODDAMN SELFISH"Elsa was Furious "YOU NEVER SAY THAT TO THE QUEEN I COULD HAVE YOU THROWN IN THE DUNGEONS FOR ALL I CARE!"She turned on her heel and ran out of the palace.

There was so much ice and adrenaline built up in her she needed to spend it somewhere,she ran to the North Mountain where the ruins of her beautiful castle sat,which was now in ruins.

She started to throw ice everywhere shooting it out of her hands taking all her built up anger into the mountain, after half an hour of screaming,cursing and beating up the mountain she turned around and almost screamed sitting there was a boy. He was tall, had pale skin,silvery white hair and shocked blue eyes he held a staff in his hand wore brown tights which looked EXTREMELY good on him and a dark blue sweater, with the appearance of frost covering the edges.

They just sat in silence staring at each other in shock when the boy cleared his throat "Hi, it's nice to meet you my name's Jack Frost" He paused for a moment thinking"whats yours?" Elsa was completely awestruck his voice so was deep but not too deep and was just as handsome as him,"m-my n-n-name's Elsa"_ 'dammit she just made a complete idiot out of herself in front of this boy' _She cursed under her breath before looking up to find him staring at her "why are you looking at me like that Jack?"

Jack realized he was staring at her again so he shook his head "um nothing"he said plainly the real reason he was staring at her cause she was so damn beautiful he just wanted to kiss her right then and there but he held back, changing the subject he said"what were you doing to the mountain?"

she took a deep breath, this guy probably wasn't from here, "I have ice powers, sometimes I get so stressed I just have to-" she cut herself of thinking of the right words, "Let It Go"

"really?" he responded

"really." she answered

Once again Jack wanted to kiss her so badly but he knew better "I have them too." He said lifting up his hand creating snowflakes, never in her entire life had Elsa dreamed that someone had the same power as then remembered how late it was getting "I have to go back to the castle"

"What?Why are you like the queen or something?" He started laughing, she just sighed, "Actually yes" He stopped laughing for a moment and Elsa burst out laughing the confused shock on his face was just to funny, when he looked up, was confused "Well, aren't you gonna bow?" He just smiled, "No, cause I refuse to let my eyes leave your beautiful face to look down at your feet" She blushed, noone had ever said something so pleasing to her.

"Look I really have to get back"She pointed to the castle which infered she ment the castle "Bye, Jack it was nice meeting you" She gave a tiny wave and turned around, but before she took a step, he stopped her

"Could you meet me here tomorrow evening, please?"

she turned and smiled "that would be great"

**Did you guys like the chapter? sorry it was short i'll be posting as many chapters as I can today cause I cant post till friday or saturday Please review like I said at the beginning the more reviews the closer we get to Jelsa sexy time! [it'll be so awkward]**


	2. Chapter 2-More Than Friends

**Hello everyone i'm back I Just wanted to give a quick shoutout to Tohdoh the stories are so funny,sexy,and dirty I was inspired by both stories by Tohdoh "Learning Anatomy" and "What Should I Say?".**

**So anyways i'll try to make this chapter extra long I have a bowl of cereal right next to me "anyone like vector" so with that lets get started!**

**Chapter 2 -More Than Friends**

1 week later...

Jack and Elsa had become close friends I mean like REALLY CLOSE,Elsa didn't know that she could become so close to someone she just met a week ago but they had.

She slowly made her way up the mountain looking around cautiously. She was sure Jack would ambush her like always he was so silly sometimes,she got to the top looking around for Jack she waited a minute or 2 before she put her hands down the second she did a snowball hit her back, whipping her head around,she saw her closest friend,Jack Frost looking at her with a sly smile his blue eyes shining, pretending to be furious with him she made a huge snowball out of her hands circling her hands than lifting it up to run after him the two chased each other laughing like children as the engaged in a rough snowball fight, it eventually slowed down.

As they stopped heaving the both got up from behind their forts the both smiled seeing how tired they both were the did a friendly hug.

"Bye, Elsa"Jack said

"Bye,Jack" Elsa said

She was about to break the hug till Jack pulled her closer,then Elsa decided that dinner could wait she nestled closer into Jack her arms still wrapped around him she then realized she had never been this close to Jack before and it felt good,she pulled him closer to her not wanting this moment to end she wanted time to stop and never start again happy,she sighed

"Don't let go just yet" Elsa said wondering if he felt the same way too

"I wasn't going to" Jack said

He was smiling so much he had never been this close to Elsa before, when he had pulled them closer to each other he thought she would pull away these days he had kept his feelings for Elsa bottled up inside him he thought about her so much, everyday in fact,that breathtaking smile,her stunning lips and was just so amazing, he rested his face in her hair her perfume smelt great like flowers he then decided to break up the hug as much as it killed him he knew Elsa had to go somewhere she was the Queen of Arendelle after all.

Jack cleared his throat "we should probably go"

"we should"Elsa agreed pulling away

"bye Jack"She said

"Bye Elsa" he smiled

Elsa Made Her way down the hill and doubted that right now Jack wasn't staring at her right now,she looked behind her and Jack was smiling looking down at her as she left she gave a little wave to Jack and he waved back still smiling she turned around as she rounded the corner.

Elsa was staring at the trade agreements and all the paperwork she still had to do there was no way she could finish in time to go see Jack still she wasn't even doing her paper work she was drawing on a piece of blank paper on the drawing was a huge heart and in cursive she wrote "Jelsa" she could'nt stop thinking about the hug barely 2 days ago which was the last time she saw Jack,She could'nt stop thinking about him she had so many feelings for him but she was to scared to tell him what he did'nt feel the same way and ended their friendship, she never wanted that to happen."Elsa"a familiar voice sounded she grabbed the paper she was drawing on and stuffed in her desk drawer she whipped her head around to see a sad Anna standing in the door frame, She looked like she was on the verge of tears "what's wrong,Anna" She said rushing over to her sister to pull her into a hug Anna started crying"K-Kristoff i-is l-l-l-eaving for 4 m-m-m-onths!" she wailed Elsa could just understand her through her tears "WHAT?!" she said surprised "Why?"she asked "buisness trip" she sobbed "damn" Elsa said "Look I have to get back to work, but we should have a talk later okay?"

"Okay" Anna sniffed and made her way out of the room

Elsa closed the door behind her and locked,there would be no more interruptions because the sooner she finished her paperwork the sooner she could see Jack she missed him so damn much, she pulled out her paper that said Jelsa on it and started her paper work.

5 minutes later she heard tapping on her window, she turned around to see Jack a huge grin spread across her face, he was crouched down on her windowsill leaning on his staff with a smirk on his face,she went over the unlock the window for him "may I come in?" he gestured with his hands, with the smirk on his face "of course" he jumped and stood Elsa never realized he was so tall, she was just up to his eyes, that was one of the things Elsa loved about him.

He absentmindedly wandered over to her desk as she closed the window, he gave a deep chuckle "did you make this?" Elsa stared at the piece of paper he held up it was the one that she had been doodling on, she gulped and then nodded and walked over beside him and studied the page Elsa couldn't read his face so she couldn't tell what he was feeling, Finally he said "d-do y-you like m-me?" Elsa couldn't help but giggle a little he had never stuttered before, her face then quickly turned serious again she faced him and he faced her "y-yes, I-I l do Jack" she stuttered.

Then Jack did something weird he looked at the door then asked "is it locked?" he smirked,Elsa, confused, nodded he quickly pulled her in pressing his lips against hers surprised she smiled then kissed him back, as she did he felt him smile frost was starting to form below them Jack was so happy that Elsa liked him to he just had to kiss her although it was a little hard to with him being so tall and her being shorter than him, he lifted her of the floor and set her lying down on all the papers on her desk and positioned himself to lean in between her legs (With his pants on obviously).

She giggled a little bit at this action and just kissed him more as her body melted into the kiss. He was still standing on the floor leaning on top of her, he was so close she could smell his scent,he smelled like winter and Christmas and love altogether they kept kissing eachother until Jack realized he had to go "I gotta leave"

"No don't leave" Elsa whined putting a trail of kisses across his jawbone, pulling him close to her

"Stop teasing me Elsa, or i'll never leave" He smirked as he stood up to look for his staff

He took Elsa's hand and helped her of the desk which no had her papers scattered all over it, he couldn't help but smile, he looked down and saw Elsa's paper that said "Jelsa" on it "could I keep this" he asked "Sure" Elsa nodded he made is way to the window but before he jumped out he asked "does this mean your my girlfriend now?"

"Sure whatever you wanna call me" she smiled

"Bye Jack"

"I love You"Jack smiled

"What?"Elsa said surprised, not quite sure she heard

"Bye Elsa" Then he left flying through the air.

But one thing, one question was left unanswered in her head, was it to soon to begin this blossoming romance with Jack?

**So what do you think? Did I do a good job? Do have anything I could add to it? that took a really long time do you think it was to short review below!I think i'll post one more chapter today and next time I wont eat cereal while writing I got distracted, so anyways BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3-Baby Girl:Updated!

**UPDATED~VERY IMPORTANT**

**Ok so this is going to be the only chapter where i'm going to be re-doing the WHOLE entire thing +Author's note, So I think this weekend I will be editing all of my stories like crazy, because I have neglected this whole week of editing and I would like to finish editing this whole thing before posting some more chapters I don't want to put you guys through that again!Also, it's almost thanksgiving!What are you thankful for?I will try to think of a special oneshot or chapter for one of my stories, so yah don't think I abandoned you guys!This chapter will be completely redone!So yah you should read this if you haven't already!Same plot but longer AND fluffier!**

**Chapter 3-Baby Girl**

Elsa sat at her desk,doing paperwork while waiting for her boyfriend of 2 weeks, Jack usually came around this time of night to spend time with her, letters and paperwork had been coming so quickly, so fast she wouldn't be able to meet Jack at the North Mountain to just hang out with him, the solution, come to the castle.

She heard some taps at her window, when she turned her head to see what it was, she there, waiting to be let in was Jack Frost, like I said before, her got up from her desk chair to go and unlatch the window to let Jack in.

When she finally got the window unlatched Jack kissed her cheek before letting himself in, as usual. "I missed you" He had his back to Elsa, looking around the room while she, also had her back to him, closed the window."That so?" She asked, as she did the last lock on the window, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" His voice was low as wrapped his arms around her, her back still facing him.

He started running his hands up and down the sides of her torso, "What are you doing, Frost?" Elsa was leaning back into him as she gazed out the window, among the streets of Arendelle, which once again was covered with snow, Arendelle was usually known for long winters and short, hot summers. "Your gorgeous" Jack answered, yanking Elsa out of her thoughts to blush.

"Know i'm not" She scolded, breaking out of his embrace to turn around and scowl at him, she crossed her arms across her wrapped his arms back around her "Who told you that?Cause to me your perfect" He breathed in her ear this blushed now getting what he wanted "I know what your doing, and it's not gonna work" He just stayed still for a moment before screaming "Dammit!"

And before Elsa could stop him he started running around cursing, "Son of a bitch!" He knocked down a vase but before it fell he caught it, with some ice, holding it in midair, "Fucking lemons!" Elsa was laughing so hard right now, he was like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum.

"Jack stop-" She was laughing so much she couldn't even talk "Someone might-" She couldn't calm down he was screaming the dirtiest things and knocking things over, then catching it with ice in midair. "Hear you!" She finished, but he wasn't even listening, which made her laugh even more, and she just chased to tell him to stop before she fell on the floor laughing.

When she was right behind him, about to grab him, he suddenly Elsa was to close to stop herself and they crashed on the floor, he fell on his back, with Elsa on top of him, they stared at eachother for a second before they burst out, laughing.

When Jack stopped laughing, he looked down and smirked, Elsa stopped laughing too. To see what he was smirking about, she blushed, she was straddling his waist, and she was pressed so close to him she could feel everything underneath his clothes, and I mean EVERYTHING, she was pretty sure he could feel it too.

When she pushed herself to get up Jack just grabbed her elbows and pulled her closer "This is too comfortable" He said and Elsa was blushing a very deep red and he just chuckled, before pulling her head in, for a very deep, passionate, felt his lips form a smile, and she smiled back.

When they got up they just stayed there enjoying the silence, his legs were criss-crossed in front of him, and Elsa's legs were wrapped around his hips, with her head resting in the crook of his neck as he absentmindedly played with her side braid.

"You know i've been thinking" He told her, she pulled back to look at him, his eyes weren't focused on her, they were still focused on her braid, "And what would that be?" She asked, finally his eyes met hers "Well, since your my girlfriend, I thought that I should have a name for you" He smirked, which Elsa knew, ment no good "Have you thought of one?" He, still with the smirk on his face nodded "Well it better not be stupid then" She fixed him with a cold glare, which ment she was serious.

"Baby Girl" He just started laughing as she pushed her self of of him "You son of a bitch!" She yelled, he just rolled on the floor laughing, before briefly remembering something, something important.

His face turned serious "Elsa, I have something to tell you" Elsa stopped surprised a his serious tone.

**ooooooooooooooooo What does Jack have to tell her?Anyways See yah next week?Who hear watches "The Next Step", new episode!If you don't even know what it is, LOOK IT UP RIGHT NOW!Anyways, bye guys?(Vote in the poll if you would like it to be something else!)I'm also just gonna put a little extra so it says 1000+ words, Did you like this chapter better?Or did you like the old one?Review!Reviews are SUPER important!If you read Chapter 11-Friends, that was actually requested by a reader!So do you want to be responsible for the next chapter of "Frostbitten love?" THEN REVIEW DAMMIT!(Ok that should be over a 1000+ right?) BYE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4-Guardian

**Hey guys i'm back with another chapter of "Frostbitten Love" I plan on making this a long chapter like "More than friends" But we'll just have to see what happens!**

**Chapter 4-Guardian **

Out of the 2 short weeks she had known Jack she had never seen his face turn serious, "Well what do you have to tell me?" She said putting on the same serious expression Jack had, "It's about me" He said,the same serious expression still plastered on his face. "I know I should have told you 2 weeks ago , but i'm-" He cut himself off, he was obviously having a hard time telling her this "I'm a guardian" he quickly looked over to Elsa who had a confused daze, "A what? What's a guardian?" Now it was Jack's turn to be confused "Your Parents never told you about them?"

"Am I supposed to know what a Guardian is?" Elsa said still confused

"Well when I was a kid, Guardians were my bedtime stories" Jack responded

"Well I didn't have that kind of childhood" Elsa told him, just thinking about her bad upbringing almost made her break down right there, but know wasn't the time to cry, it was about Jack.

Seeing Elsa was deeply saddened at the thought of her childhood he quickly steered the conversation back to where the were before.

"Would you care for me to explain" Jack looked at her.

"Yes very much,actually" Elsa looked back at him, pulling herself together. "Well do you have a book or something that we could read?" Jack asked and out of instinct started looking nodded then left the came back a few minutes later with 3 books. 2 of them were the the books children read before bedtime, but the last one was a thick old book that was falling apart ,pages yellowed with the old book cautiously he quickly skipped it.

"How about you start reading this one and I'll answer your questions after",He handed her one of the kids book's from the middle of the pile. Elsa sat down at her desk and opened to the first page-

_Legend of the guardians-a childrens classic_

_ there are 5 guardians, each guardian has a purpose there's North,Toothiana,Bunnymund,Sandman and Jack Frost North's purpose is too bring children gifts on Christmas Day, He is also known as Santa Claus._

_"Toothiana" is the guardian known as the "tooth fairy" when you loose a tooth before you go to bed you place it under your pillow and Toothiana will come and replace it with a gold coin._

_ "Bunnymund" is also known as "The Easter Bunny" Almost like Santa Claus every morning before Easter "The Easter Bunny" Puts Easter eggs around the town filled with candy._

_Sandman is the one that helps you got to sleep and puts sweet dreams in your head, some say that if your having a bad day in your dreams Sandman will come and sing you a lullaby called "Sandman's Lullaby"._

_ The last one is the most important one His name is Jack Frost he is the guardian of fun he is free-spirited and has the power of winter. THE END_

Elsa looked up to from her book to see Jack pacing around the room, he looked like he was thinking about something she then grabbed the other kid's book and started reading.(It's basically the same thing other than some different details).

When she was done she looked up at Jack who was looking out the window, "So how did you die?"She asked "Hm?" Jack said turning around, lost in thought, "In the book it says the guardians used to be people and have real lives, your a guardian so, how did you die?" Elsa said the last part a bit louder so Jack could hear this time.

"I fell" Jack said plainly Elsa could clearly tell he was hiding something, "Jack be specific, how did you fall?What were you doing that made you fall? Jack saw there was no way he could dodge telling his story now "I fell through ice, because it was either I fell or my little sister falls" he looked up to see Elsa's Beautiful,blue eyes he never got tired of seeing, Elsa looked at him shocked even in his first life he was continued "50 years later I wake up and i'm like this"

"How old were you when you died?" Elsa asked

"18" he said a little confused by the question

"When did you wake up?"

"5 years ago why?"

"So your 23 like me,correct?"

"Correct, well technically i'm 23 in a 18 year old's body"

"So you live forever?" Elsa asked, she didn't care if he did or not

"Yes,actually"

"So how can you die?That is if you can"

"So you want me to just tell you all my weaknesses?" Jack joked

''Jack this is serious!"

"Fine, Just don't kill me in my sleep or anything,ok?" He smiled

"Alright now get on with it!" She said losing her patience

"Well, guardians are basically immortals just with greater power, their also the only ones with second lives and cannot be killed by humans or mortals, just injured but never killed, the only people who can murder them is other guardians".

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again,he couldn't let Elsa know that guardians and mortals can't be together.

"So, is that all then?" Elsa said understanding everything now, he eyed her warily "Uh,does it bother you?" Jack said confused once again, "what do you mean?she asked,just as confused as her silver-haired boyfriend about the question"That I've lived 2 lives"He responded back, she ran and hugged him to assure him it didn't "of course not I think it's heroic that you died for your sister" she smiled, "oh,Thank you then Baby girl" he looked at her with a smile.

"Dammit!I told you not to call me that!" she yelled forcing herself of of him while trying to not smile "Ok then,I got to go,bye!" he was about to jump out the window but stopped "after one last thing" he turned around facing Elsa who was right behind a kiss.

"Oh,ok then promise me you'll just call me Elsa though,OK"she looked at him waiting for an answer."Fine, just for one kiss?"he joked Elsa walked over went on her tippy toes while Jack leaned down a little and pressed his lips to hers.

It had been a minute and they still hadn't broken up there passionate kiss, they were both hungering for something else, something more, Jack backed her up against the wall, seeing this was ALOT more then just a goodbye kiss.

Seeing there goodbye kiss had turned into alot more, Elsa roughly pulled his sweater of and rested her hands on his bare shoulders, as his hands moved behind her back to start untying her dress.

Behind Elsa, where her back was being crushed against the wall, due to Jack's weight, swirling formations of frost were starting to form behind her, and for one of the first in her life Elsa felt a cold sting on her back, was weird only Jack ever made her feel this way, and she liked it, it was almost as if she was frostbitten, frostbitten with _his _love.

She felt the weight of the dress on her back slipped off, exposing her in her undergarments and most of her pale skin as it clashed with Jack' quickly kicked off the heels and fallen dress of her feet and jumped up to straddle his waist.

They just stayed like that, enjoying this whole _new_ feeling they had discovered, they hadn't even realized how fast the time had passed and were startled when a abrupt knock came on the door.

Elsa heard Jack curse as she passed him his sweater while tying her dress back up "Yes?" She asked to the person behind the door, "Elsa?" Anna's voice was muffled by the door, but she could still hear her, "You need to come down for dinner, you can finish work later" Elsa looked at Jack who was quickly searching for his staff."Ok, gonna be there in a minute, just um, sending a letter to Cousin Rapunzel" She gave afew short chuckles hoping to chase her off, it did.

"Um, ok then, see you downstairs" She said warily, and when Elsa heard the far click of heels, she turned to Jack who was now tryin to cover his laugh."What?" She asked him, seriously he was being ridiculous. "Nothing, Hey I never got that kiss" She looked at him dumbfounded "I just fricken gave you one!" He just smirked momentarily "Barely"

"Well then what's a goodbye kiss too you?"

He smirked, and Elsa swatted at him

"Bye Jack''

Jack then stole a kiss then flew out the window before he got in trouble.

**So yah this is the only Author's note i'm redoing completely I don't have anything to tell you other than check my profile for Contact info, and other !  
**


	5. Chapter 5- A Choice

**Hello everyone okay funny story for you guys that happened yesterday so I was going to delete this story yesterday because I said to myself** **"nobody is reading this so I'll just delete it'' but I was wrong before I deleted it I was still really new to everything In fanfiction so I clicked to see the stories stats 655 views and 219 visitors! Thank you guys so much! You guys are probably like "But nobody is following or favoriting (is that even a word?) Well that doesn't matter to me all that matters to me is that people are reading what I put down but who knows? maybe people are following and favoriting? Anyways thats enough of my blabbering time to write the story!**

**p.s one more thing- sorry for not writing yesterday I was feeling discouraged and uninspired thinking that noone was reading well we were wrong about that weren't we? (I mean I was)**

**Okay now let's write chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5-A Choice**

"Where's Jack" Toothiana said as she buzzed around while giving orders to the tooth fairies, "I heard he got a new girlfriend" Bunny spoke up to answer 1 of many of Tooth's questions "Crikey he's probably banging with her right now!" He elbowed sandman in the ribs as they rolled on the floor "No way and eww,didn't they just meet like, 2 weeks ago?" Tooth said with a disgusted look on her face.

He Just laughed more, "You know Jack always getting it on with all the other girls, mate" Bunny shot a look to Toothiana that said 'like you' "WE NEVER BANGED!" She said now she was angry, sure they may have been boyfriend,girlfriend at one point but she was over that she was excited that Jack had another girlfriend which ment a new friend for her, it was getting tiring being the only girl in the group. "You two are so immature" she scolded.

"Sure you didn't bang" Bunny said unconvinced and still rolling on the floor laughing, She looked over and saw Jack enter the room "Jack tell Bunny and Sandy we never banged" she burst out, Bunny and Sandy were laughing so much they could've died of laughter'.

Jack looked at her with a confused look "Wait what?!, Is that what those two fools are laughing about?" He looked at her, she nodded "Oh,ok" he quickly raised up his staff in the air and brought it down as he banged his staff against the ground and the room temperature instantlydropped below zero.

He walked around and handed blankets to Toothiana and North,who had been really quiet for the whole time "North are you ok?" Jack was worried he usually always joined in the fun "Yes i'm fine" He said in a gruff voice, focusing on the papers in front of him.

Jack just shrugged it off and walked across the cold stone floor,where Bunny and Sandy were now shivering on the floor he kneeled down beside them and wit a smirk on his face said in a hushed tone "We never banged,you got that?" They both gave vibrating nods" alright,now say 'Jack and Tooth never got it on ok?'' Sandy said it with his head and Bunny said "J-j-j-jack a-a-and T-t-t-tooth n-n-n-n-never g-g-got i-i-i-i-it o-o-o-o-on'' Jack looked at them with a satisfied grin.

"good, now have you 2 learned your lesson?"He was on the verge of bursting out in a laughing fit as the both nodded, still shivering from the freezing room temperature, Jack got up and took all the ice away by summoning the wind.

Once they warmed up he chuckled "and if you were wondering I almost banged my new girlfriend" he winked before letting out all the laughs he was holding back and after that was joined by Tooth,there shocked expressions was just to funny.

"What do you mean ALMOST" Bunny eyed him skeptically, he was suddenly quite curious "Almost as in we were interrupted by her sister" he remembered that moment just an hour ago and couldn't help but chuckle to himself about the awkwardness of it no matter how awkward it was, he was happy to share anything with Elsa, she ment that much to him.

After the guardians goofed around a bit spreading dirty jokes everywhere North finally got up and briefly said "Jack we need to have a talk" Jack turned around with a worried expression "Ok" he wandered over to him and eyed him warily,and North started "25 years ago my Big brother,Santa had a daughter she too has ice powers, but their different, they powers of love and beauty, the kind that heal frozen hearts"he paused for a moment scared to say the last part.

"25 years ago I promised him that if there was ever a guardian that came around and had the same powers as her, of course this guardian had to be a boy, would marry her and continue his legacy, I made that promise to him." he looked over at Jack "That person is you" he looked at Jack.

In the eyes "I'm sorry" Jack gave a humorless laugh "So that's my job to be here? I have a girlfriend you know!And I love her, your just handing me some girl I don't even fucking know!" North looked at him "I know,and if Elsa was a guardian I would understand but she isn't, you know the rules Jack mortals and immortals can't be together" He looked hurt "It's for honor" "So this is what it comes down to, you choosing how I live MY life!?"

North yelled at him, growing impatient"Your right but your ment to marry Gina, that's her name" he showed her the picture Jack saw that she was beautiful, maybe sexy even, if he didn't have Elsa, because Elsa was ALOT better than that bitch, whatever her name was "Bastard" Jack muttered and flew off.

he had a choice to make.

**There I finally have it all printed out sorry it is so short I tryed to make it long** **but I couldn't think of any thing anymore I do not own rise of the guardians and frozen just Gina and Santa Claus (Well technically the world owns Santa) you see what I did there?Who do you think he should choose? I think that's the only chapter i'll write for this fanfic today because i'm doing a new one called "A Thousand Years" I was inspired by the song which i'm really excited for anyways till next time guys BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6-The Queen And The Seductress

**Hi everyone! So today I just logged in to look at the updates and saw the spamming one and I was like WTF turns out I only have 22 views and 9 visitors dammit. But you know what that's fine I think that fanfiction needs a little more work done but I won't complain oh also thank you 13 for being my very first review! that's also why this is coming so fast so guys- don't be afraid to review for no reason cause I promise cross my heart that I will always read and respond in some way-TheAuthorSelection**

**Woah I was getting a little to sappy there about the reviews, the A thousand years series will come sometime this week I had chapter 1 completed today but I lost connection and all my work went down the drain, at least I have this series though. Anyways happy labor day last day of summer vacation DAMMIT!**

**Chapter 6-The Seductress and The Queen**

Jack flew across Arendelle straight to the castle to the frost covered window of Elsa's Study. He gave a few quick knocks on the window, he looked inside through the frost to see Elsa's face light up, when she caught his eye. She quickly rushed over to the window as far as her crystal heels could take her, and opened it.

Jack smiled at seeing Elsa's beautiful face,no longer covered with the frost covered glass "Hey Baby girl" Jack laughed seeing Elsa's face turn into mock irritation, he could tell she was trying to not smile "I know you like that name" he teased "Nope, I do not and I never will" she smirked back at to play this game with him, but first, one question.

"Anyways,why did you come?"She said brushing off there game momentarily "What do you mean?" he asked pretending to be shocked, although there was a deeper meaning he had come.

"You don't like me coming anymore?"He started pretending to walk away, when Elsa gestured with her hands quickly that she didn't mean it like that "No, I do like it when you come but it's kinda 7:00 in the morning and you usually come a little later, like at night'' Jack looked at her and smiled "Aww, you do care" Elsa Blushed while Jack kept talking "I came cause I have something to tell you" Elsa saw his face turn serious which ment something was up, something very serious.

He continued "I just found out yesterday, That I have a Legacy to fulfill " Elsa cocked her head to the side in confusion"How?Why?" Jack looked back at her, dreading what he had to say next, so he took a deep breath and explained the whole story, when he was done he looked up to see Elsa's calm face turn into a a glare.

"When did I become a choice?" She raised her voice "I'm sorry but I thought I was your girlfriend, not a choice"She spat out those words like they were venom, It was true those words left a sour taste in her mouth.

Jack looked at her with a worried look, realizing what it must of sounded like to her, from her point of view "No,No I didn't mean it like that!" Elsa glared at him "then what did you mean,your just going to cheat on me with some other girl, so now instead of a choice i'm a option, and you expect me to be okay with that?!".

Jack was losing his patience "You know it's not always gonna be about you, have you ever thought of how stressed I get!" he yelled, his temperamental issues getting the better of just sighed "It's never about me Jack it's always about YOU being a stupid guardian and such, what about me being a queen? I have an entire kingdom to rule and your just being a Jackass about it!" Jack gave a humorless laugh at Elsa's, what he thought was a stupid statement.

"True, but have you ever thought about protecting the whole world from the damn boogeyman are you that stupid to not realize that?! and you know what makes my life even harder my fucking GIRLFRIEND is being selfish about her little fricken kingdom! well I don't give a shit! he snarled.

Elsa looked at him teary eyed "Are you saying you don't like me anymore?That you wanna go marry this girl you have not even met!?" Jack looked at her and said through clenched teeth "I never said that" Elsa looked at him and pointed to the window, her head down, looking at the carpet "Then leave" Jack said and gave a bow as if it was saving his life "Gladly" he then left in the blink of an eye and Elsa fell to the floor,crying.

As Jack flew away, back to north's hideout he wondered _'wtf did you just do, Jack?' _when he landed Tooth flew up to him and asked eager to know what had happened "How did it go?'' Jack answered in a husky voice "I don't want to talk about it Tooth, just leave me alone" she looked at him with a confused gaze, then realized what happened " She's is here Jack" He turned around "What?"

"you know your bride to be or whatever"

She led him in to the room where sat she stood up with a seductive smile on her face, she was pale and a light blonde, she wore a strapless dark blue, velvety dress with a slit in the side exposing her long pale, almost blue leg her eyes were a dark blue she was beautiful but one thing pressured his mind his arranged wife is a seductress!

** So how was that chapter? I forgot Gina's name so yeah maybe I'll write chapter 7 today if something pops into my mind, so how do you feel that Jack's other choice is a seductress? who would he pick? I know But do you? anyways thanks for reading bye!**

**P.S I'll try to make chapter 7 a long chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7- Lovers Make Mistakes

**Hey guys!I hope you don't mind me writing another chapter of "Frostbitten Love", Do you? Anyways I will at least try writing every other day, 2 short chapters or 1 long chapter what do you guys want?Tell me cause most of the stuff i'm writing are freestyle, I'm open to any ideas you guys have you want them to have a purple baby that spits grape juice i'll give them a purple baby that spits grape juice!(Nah,just kidding). Anyways sorry if Gina the seductress seems a bit non-seductressey but I don't know how to write it! could you give me advice?Thanks. Oh and thank you for 5 followers! I know it might not seem like alot but to me it sorta is cause I value each follower as a person, who takes time out of there day to read my stories...**

**Gosh I did it again, I got all sappy, but I really mean all that stuff i'm gonna hurry up and type chapter 7 before I do it again um,Bye! no I mean enjoy!;)**

**Chapter 7- Lovers make mistakes**

Elsa sat at her desk, doing more paperwork _"God this kingdom is needy''_ she thought, but her mind wasn't completely focused on the papers in front of her,instead her mind was wandering off to her fight with Jack yesterday,_"Did he really not want to be with her anymore?" _she thought. "Uh, Elsa?"

She turned her head and looked at the door that slowly started opening, creaking as it did,her sister, Anna,poked her head in "There's something I need to talk about to you, may I come in?" Elsa looked down at her hands and saw a scrunched up piece of paper in Anna's hands, nodding she invited her in "Sure,what is it?" Anna stepped in calmly, which was strange even for her, and closed the door behind her.

To Elsa's surprise as soon as Anna closed the door, she ran over to her and held up the paper in front of her face "Who's Jack?'' she gushed, interested in who was the other name on the paper.

"Um,Uh'' Elsa stuttered she really didn't feel like having this conversation now, considering her and Jack's relationship status, but in the end she decided she was gonna have to tell her the truth,one way or the other "My boyfriend...sorta" Anna squealed "I knew it when I found this in your trash can yesterday!" Elsa then squinted her eyes at the scrunched up paper so she could see it better,it was the paper she made the day Jack and her confessed their feelings towards eachother, he must have thrown it out and she hadn't noticed, this deeply saddened her.

She swallowed back tears "You okay, Elsa?" Elsa looked up at her her eyes full of tears, Anna had the look of worry and sympathy even thoughshe didn't know what her sister was crying about.

"Yah it's Just-" her voice hitched "Just what?" Anna leaned in closer and put an arm around her shoulder,Elsa memorized the fight they had yesterday, she couldn't take it anymore and broke out in tears,she hated it when she broke down in front of her sister "It's okay Elsa i'm here" she soothed while rubbing gentle circles in her back.

After a few minutes,Elsa heard her sister suck in her breath "Is that him?" Elsa brought up her head and looked up for a minute,where Anna was looking (Which obviously was the window)And simply answered ''Yes" Anna looked at Jack and though_ "Damn,Elsa you got a a guy like that into you?'' _she couldn't help but admire how perfect they are for the situation was better she would've made fun of her sister, now wasn't the time though.

Once Anna opened the window for him,she greeted him for the first time in forever "Hello, Jack" she looked into his dark icy blue eyes as he entered _'It's so cold in here' _she thought,with the 2 frozen beings in the room at the same time and the icy tension, the room temperature dropped dramatically.

"Hi,Um...'' Jack forgot what her name was _'Dammit' _he thought."Anna, my name is Anna, I leave you 2 alone for a minute" it had started to get ice cold in the room with all the icy tension she walked out the doorway and shut the door behind all went well between the 2 lovers, Lovers Make Mistakes,right?

Once Anna had closed the door Elsa ran into Jack's embrace and while still crying,she apologized "J-Jack I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Her voice hitched _'not again' _she thought to herself, she looked up at Jack her eyes meeting his, "No, I'm sorry Elsa" He looked down "It was stupid for me to say that to you, I shouldn't have been so blind"

"Apology Accepted"

"Wait a minute,just like That?"

"yup, cause lovers make mistakes" Elsa smiled she was so happy that her and Jack were not mad anymore,steering the conversation somwhere else, she asked ''So, how's Gina?" it came out of her mouth awkwardly.

"You really want to know about her?"

"Well, I want to know how the other 'Choice' is"

"Um,well"

"Is she pretty?''

"Ya, I guess so''

"Have you kissed her yet?'

"Well...''

"Well have you?"

"She kissed me ok!"

"And?''

"I think she left a mark on my neck, could you check please?''

Elsa giggled, she walked up to him and started leaving a trail of kisses down his neck as she pressed her body against his "No I don't think so" She said giggling in between kisses , Jack then closed the space between them and pressed his lips against hers, he had missed this feeling, like they were the only 2 people in the world, tangled up in eachothers arms,he knew it was usual for couples to fight but he never wanted anything like that ever happen again cause lovers make mistakes,and for him alas' everything is perfect.

**So how was that chapter? It was supposed to be finished yesterday but it didn't,next chapter will be Gina, so how was your first day of school? I would really like to know, also if you didn't have school what did you do today? also thank you for over a hundred views! Already! It went by so fast right? Anyways put more reviews! I would love to know my followers better!oh, one more thing what's the difference between views and visitors?**


	8. Chapter 8-All For Love

**Hey guys!I'm back let me just quickly say what's on the top of my mind, have any of you read my new fanfiction, A Thousand Years? I didn't expect it to get so popular so fast!It's already almost at 200 views and has 3 reviews I didn't check followers or favorites I only have an hour to write this because I have to go to bed, yes I have a bedtime.**

** Anyways, let's talk about this story but first this is for 13 you should get an account I would really like to pm you but I can't can you get one?Also I'm alot like you everything about you is the same! Anyways I might update this less unless you SHOW me you want to read this?How?review,follow and favorite! Don't be shy!I will always listen to your ideas for this story!I will always answer as well even if I have 10,000 reviews!I promise. So let's start this story!**

**Chapter 8- All For love**

Jack walked in North's workshop, North sat at his desk creating a new model ice train. Gina sat in the corner on the stool, twirling her pale blond, peach colored hair. She wore a strapless dark blue dress, that wrapped around her slim body, at the waist the dress had a skirt that started shingling down in a light blue finished with purple shadings, blue heels adorned her actually looked pretty, when he looked down he realized the dress had a huge slit on it, something Gina would wear, he hadn't known her long, but by now he knew her sense of style.

When she saw Jack, she said in a serious tone "Jack,could I speak with you,alone'' Jack nodded and followed her to the room she was staying in. As she walked in she shut the door after Jack, when she closed the door he immediately Jack was nervous,what was she going to do to him?Was she gonna try and seduce him? He was a little nervous.

"Jack!"She said in a stern tone,the tone you would use to scold a looked up at her as she began talking "I know you think I'm gonna pounce on you now or something I know i'm a bit of a seductress or whatever,cause that's just the kind of person I am'' She gave him a weak smile, something was bothering her "I know about Elsa, your girlfriend, North told me all about her, I want you to know i'm fine with her, just give me a chance okay?"

She looked at him and smirked "Don't worry I won't seduce you, for now" she started laughing as his expression, Jack looked at her and grinned,happy top lift the mood of the conversation AND feeling an enormous weight being lifted of his shoulders, he nodded "Ok, I will give you a chance."

She grinned at him before she started talking to him again "I also really do like you Jack, I want you to know that and I'm sorry I kissed you that other day,and the other stuff" She giggled reminiscing what she had done and TRYED to do with him.

"That's fine, do you want to...start over?'' Jack stepped up to her and held out his hand "Hi, my name is Jack Frost, nice to meet you" Gina giggled at him playing along,"Hi, my name is Gina but you can call me Isla, Keep that between us though,ok?" Jack looked at her,shocked she was telling him her real name wasn't Gina, "How come you changed your real name?''

Isla just sat there for a minute looking at the ceiling "When my dad died, my mother was never the same, I think her soul went with my dad and Pitch got to her and her heart grew dark." she looked down from the ceiling ''my mother,she beat me,told me my name was ugly and changed it to Gina" her voice hitched as tears started to fall down her face "My life is all messed up,and it'll never get better!" she cried.

Jack opened his arms as Isla fell into the embrace and wrapped her in a tight,secure, hug "To be honest, I like the name Isla" He chuckled and looked down at her his smile stopped as he looked down at her, he then pulled her lips to his pressing them against her seashell pink lips and he felt amazing, full of magic, full of didn't know why he did it, I mean, what the hell was he doing?

I mean he had Elsa and all, but at the same time, he sorta felt bad for Isla, she had been through so much in her life, that's probably why she was the person she had become today, he knew she could do so much better with life, she could've been there when Elsa had frozen Anna's heart, Elsa, boy she was gonna be pissed of he had made a move on Isla.

After Jack left Isla's room he went to North who sat in his workshop, he walked in and cleared his throat which made North turn around, "North, I wanted you to know that I will not choose who I want to be with, out of duty or friendship,or even out of honor but for love, All For Love."

**So how was the chapter?Did you like it I think i'm gonna stop writing this Fanfic for awhile and work on my other fanfic for awhile, I think it's cause I threw out these chapters to quickly so i'll stop and let you guys take all this in before I start again, Has this chapter start making you think about Gina I mean Isla differently?Cause I want you guys to be torn between the 2 ladies anyways i'll update A thousand years tomorrow so yah BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9-How Could You I Trusted You!

**Hey guys!Wow, that was a long break I had from this fanfic, I have been online though!To make up for not updating this ****_Delicious _****Fanfic, I will be updating alot today and tomorrow on solely THIS some other fanfics, "A Thousand Years" is still my main fanfic, so i'll be working on that too, "The Frost In The Selection" is put on the back burner, come on guys!So yes let's get started on chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9-How could you?I trusted you!**

_1 MONTH LATER..._

It had been 1 month since Jack told North he was gonna let 1 of the girls win his heart, out of love,Elsa's relationship was,stable. They kissed,made out a little, but it wasn't until Elsa realized Jack didn't stay as much as he used to,he seemed,different.

Whenever he used to come, he stayed for afew hours, but now it was only 1 hour, he had stopped making jokes and saying she was beautiful, his mind seemed to be wandering over and thinking about someone else, and it sure as hell wasn't Elsa.

Jack and Isla(Gina) were caught up in each other,stuck in a crazy make out session, Jack moved his hands up and down her sides while kissing Isla's neck,Isla moaned, she pulled back from him, and pushed him onto the bed, she climbed up on him, straddling his waist and continued kissing him.

"Uh,Jack-"Tooth entered the room, not realizing what the 2 were doing a the moment, but before she realized, it was to late"OMY GOSH SORRY" they heard Tooth say as she opened the door two find the couple tangled up in eachother on the bed. Jack sighed and got up, "Yes, Tooth, what is it?" Tooth gestured for Jack to come outside, once he did she shut the door.

"Ok what is it,Tooth?"He tryed to fix his already, messed up silver hair

"Well, You haven't seen Elsa in a week"

"Yeah, so"

"She's your FREAKING GIRLFRIEND"

"Oh yeah, she is isn't she"

"Jack, this isn't a joke!"

"I know it isn't!"

"Then get out of here and go see your girlfriend!"

"But Gina-"

"Can wait!" And with that pushed Jack out the door so he could go see Elsa, Tooth secretly wanted Elsa to win,she was perfect for him, Gina was just a guardian that had ice powers, doesn't mean she should win, Elsa had ice powers but whenever Jack used to talk about her his face would light up, when he talked about Gina, there were no fireworks no illuminated blue in his eyes, Tooth sighed, all she could do is hope and cross her fingers that Elsa would win.

After all she had always tryed to be the mother figure for him, with all the boys after all, SOMEBODY had to keep them in there place, particularly Jack, who tended to get in a lot of trouble.

Jack flew through the air, Tooth was right, how could he have forgotten about Elsa?He was so busy with Isla he hadn't even realized it, He did love Elsa, god, he loved her so much, you don't even realize how much he had messed up, what had even come over him?He wanted to make it up to her but how?How do you make it up to your girlfriend who you cheated on?Distracted,he flew into a roof, well he was going to and he quickly dodged it.

Elsa was writing some trade agreement letters, when the tears started smudging her writing, she hadn't realized she was going to cry, Jack hadn't come back in a week, he promised he would always make time for her, but he had lied to her,she was heartbroken.

And she knew she had to break up with him when he came back, He couldn't just spend all his time with this Gina and expect them to still be together, she thought he loved her, she thought he would choose her, and deep down she knew she loved him, with everything she was she loved him.

And now there 2 month relationship was going to have to come to an end, this was what she was afraid of all along losing him, she knew she shouldn't have made there friendship escalate so quickly, but she loved him and knew from the beginning,she was frostbitten, with his love.

Elsa then heard a thud outside her window, he was here. She braced herself,took a deep breath and stood up, she turned to see Jack, Elsa couldn't do this he was so handsome, and she loved him, but he didn't love her back thus resulting in there breakup, she unlatched the window and stepped a distance crawled in.

"How could you?" she mumbled, Jack looked at her "What?"

"How could you?!"

"How could I,what?"

"You left me, to be with Gina!How could you?I trusted you!You told me you would never leave me!"

"I would never leave you"

"Would you?Well you just did!"

"I forgot"

"Well then you obviously don't care then!If it's not important enough to you to even remember!"

"Of course I care"

"Care about what?Gina?"

"Of course not, I care about YOU"

"Fine, then what were you doing before you left?Who reminded you, cause it sure as hell isn't you"

Jack stayed silent for a moment, what was it gonna take to show Elsa he loved her, with all he was?

"See,ugh you know what I can't do this anymore"

"Wait!What do you mean?"

" "

"But why?Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do"

"Then why are you breaking up with me?"

"Because YOU don't love me"

"Yes I do Elsa, I love you, I love you so much, I can't live without you!"

"Lies, you said that before, now look where it has gotten you!"

"I'm not lying,I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Well, I don't want your apologies, you can explain all of your new problems with your NEW girlfriend!"

"Come on Elsa"

"GET OUT"

She shoved him fiercely out the window then collapsed on the floor, crying.

Jack wiped the tears on his face, he flew to a nearby tree, and replayed the breakup in his mind, she just broke up with him, and it hurt, it hurt so much, he had never experienced such a pain and he BARELY cried Elsa ment so much to him, he messed up, he loved Elsa not Isla, and now she was gone, he continued crying he cryed so much that night he almost cryed...

blood.

**Sorry guys!Whew that was one harsh breakup for Jack, can't you feel his pain?I will not tell you if they get together or not cause I don't want to spoil, but if you know me you'll probably guess what's gonna happen I'll update this tonight,hopefully, see ya tonight!**


	10. Chapter 10-The Invitation

**HI GUYS!Omg does this think say 10th chapter!I think i'll make it a tradition that every 10 chapters will be looonng!Thank you for all the support you guys, wow over 2000 views!Keep up the great work guys and i'll keep up mine!**

**Chapter 10-The Invitation**

"Jack, calm down" Toothiana gestured with her hands, "It'll be okay" Jack looked up at her his eyes filled with tears, "It'll never be okay,not without Elsa at least" He used his sweater sleeve to wipe the tears running down his face, Toothiana was shocked, never in her life had she seen someone as broken down as Jack, or had even seen Jack cry."You know"Jack started, Toothiana looked up "The funny thing is, I want to choose Elsa, the only reason I don't is because,can she really love me?"

"Of course she can"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm pretty sure Elsa loves you, hell I think she loves the same you love her, I bet she probably couldn't take it any more"

"What do you mean?"

"She's fighting for you with another girl, she doesn't even know what your doing with her, and she probably thinks you've taken the girl's virginity"She gave a laugh hoping to lighten up the mood, it didn't work.

"What can I do to get her back?"

"Start out as friends first, then you can get your relationship on track again"

"Thanks Tooth" And Jack pulled her into a hug, then the doors suddenly burst open "Mates, North called for a meeting, it's about Elsa".

"Kristoff" Anna screamed and pressed her lips against his, Elsa couldn't help but watch from a distance, _you don't even know what true love is, all you know is how to shut people out, _Anna's words played in her head,

_YOUR JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED LOVE AND YOU NEVER WILL CAUSE YOU SO GODDAMN SELFISH!_

Elsa rubbed her temples, trying to forget all the thoughts racing through her head,

_You know it's not always gonna be about you, have you ever thought of how stressed I get!_

Elsa shook her head trying to forget all the thoughts racing through her head

A_re you that stupid to not realize that!_

Elsa's eyes were rimmed with tears as Kristoff and Anna watched Elsa completely lose it

_And you know what makes my life even harder my fucking girlfriend is being selfish about her little fricken kingdom! well I don't give a shit!_

The thought played in Elsa's mind as she ran into her bedroom, crying.

About a few minutes,Elsa heard the door open as Anna strolled in "Elsa are you okay?What the heck just happened there?" Elsa told her about the thoughts and her breakup with Jack, then started crying all over again, "I just couldn't do it, watching two people find love" she sobbed into her hands "When I can't find mine, and I love Jack I love him so much" her sides heaved, she didn't feel like talking to her sister anymore "I think I want to be alone now", Anna nodded then went to go find Kristoff again.

Elsa layed down on her bed and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts take over her-

_Why did I do this?_

_It keeps coming back to me, I remember this pain, this pain was the one I felt when Me and Jack first fought, Can you hear me out there?_

_Can Jack here my thoughts?_

_If he can, would he hold me now?_

_He is cold and comforting, I'm lost in deep winter sleep and I can't seem to find my way out alone, is Jack feeling the same?_

_But it gets me, I wish I could understand how I could make it disappear, anyone out there who can here me, help me get Jack back, please?_

_So he can hold me now with my Frozen heart and can't he just hold me?_

_I'm so lonely without him, I didn't think I could ever feel this way about someone, I'm lost, so lost in deep winter sleep, could he wake me?_

And with her thoughts she slowly drifted to sleep,crying.

Jack and all the other guardians sat at a long table, except Gina who wasn't OFFICIALLY a guardian,yet.

"So we have been having lights go off cross the globe, no" North pointed to the globe who had 2 or 3 lights going off,and about 50 more flickering,"And we been having traces of Pitch as well" Tooth was shocked "Pitch? We already defeated him though!How could he possibly be back!?"

"Or so we thought"

"What do you mean how could we possibly defeat him again, if he's back?"

"We've been invited to a Winter Ball"

Jack Interrupted, "wait what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's Elsa's ball"

"Why the fuck were we invited to ELSA'S ball?"

"Cause we need to be there INCLUDING you"

"I can't go, as far as I'm concerned Elsa hates me now!"

"She needs you"

"No, she doesn't, she doesn't need anybody, she's way to strong for that"

"Jack,your the only one strong enough to defeat Pitch!"

"I DON'T CARE"

"Jack-" North took a deep breath, perhaps dreading this part the most

"he's targeting Elsa"

**Omy goodness why would he be targeting Elsa?Do you know, I know, but do you?So I thought of this guys 50 reviews will equal some Jelsa sexy time!Did you guys like this chapter?Come on review?Ask me anything, i'll answer!And do you guys want me too answer guest reviews too?Review,Review, ok i'll update a thousand years, later. oh and The song Elsa's words were to the song "Winter sleep" ok, anyways BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11-Friends

**Hey guys!So yeah i'm posting twice today!I didn't Post anything yesterday, so to make up for it i'm updating 2 stories oh and this is my schedule-**

**In this order starting from Monday:A Thousand Years,Frostbitten Love, The Frost In The Selection.(Check for full schedule on my profile)  
**

**Thanks For all the support guys!**

**Chapter 11-Friends**

_Darkness, it's the first thing I remember_

_It was cold and it was dark, and I was scared_

_And Then, then I saw the moon_

_It was so big and so bright, it seemed to, chase the darkness away, and then I wasn't afraid anymore_

_-Jack Frost,Rise of the guardians_

_Anna I belong here, Alone_

_Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle,Frozen 2013_

The Winter Ball was a masquerade, thankfully, so it was easy so that the guardians could sneak in and protect Queen Elsa, which ment, Elsa didn't know Jack was here,So when Jack saw Elsa leave the ballroom to go to the bathroom he followed, she turned around the corner to go to the bathroom completely unaware she was being followed.

He waited patiently for her,when she came back,he grabbed her,placing his hand over her mouth to dull her muffled screams as he gently threw her into one of the many meeting rooms."Who are you, I will have you thrown into the-" She stopped mid-sentence she noticed those captivating blue eyes anywhere they were-

"Jack?"

"The one and only"He smirked at her

"What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered making the sound similar to a hissing snake

"I can't tell you that"

"Why not?"

"I'm here with the guardians, we have a job to do"

"Is she-"

"No Gina's not here"

"If you think were getting back together your crazy" She ranted, Jack couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in his chest, but he knew he should've expected it, "Look I know your mad but here me out, I don't love Gina I love-"

"Don't even start"

"What, don't you love me?"

Elsa took a deep breath, did she love Jack?"That I cannot answer"

"Why not?"

"Cause you've hurt my feelings Jack, you were CHEATING on me"

"I know but-"

"But nothing, look Jack if you want to be with Gina then go, just stop hurting my feeling along the way, just let me go"

"How many times is it gonna take to tell you I love you"

"Well obviously,Not Enough"

Jack sighed in frustration, what was he gonna do about her?"Fine if you don't want to be with me anymore, can we just be friends?" He held out his hand in a friendly gesture, "Fine, Just friends,ok?"She took his hand and shook it, when she went to move her hand away, Jack didn't let go, instead he held it, intertwining his fingers with hers, but before he could pull her in for a kiss she pulled away "Jack, Just friends" Jack laughed.

They left the room without speaking, both putting there masks back on when they heard a scream "Uh oh, I gotta go". Jack raced off towards the ballroom, and Elsa followed to see what was going on when she got there there was black sand in the shape that looked like,horses?They were racing around, most of the people were gone by now, only Kristoff,Anna,Sven and Olaf And who she guessed were the guardians, fighting off the horses, when something grabbed Elsa and started pulling her away.

"Jack,help!"Her scream was muffled, so muffled she could barely here herself, but somehow Jack heard,he would always hear her,when he turned around his eyes were wide,with fear not the fear of Elsa's captor, fear for losing her,losing Elsa."ELSA!" He yelled and ran over to her, she was being dragged into the hallway, by Pitch, he threw his staff, still holding it, it shot ice, Pitch dropped Elsa she fell to the ground,"Elsa run!" He yelled she look worried, what will happen if she leaves him?"I said run!" he yelled when Pitch sent a wave of Black sand towards the 2, he pulled Elsa behind him, Elsa was waiting for them to be taken over by black sand, when she heard a bang and the sound of a shock of Electricity, she looked up and to her surprise Jack was blue, with an electric deformed bubble around him as he put both hands on his staff, he froze the black sand as it exploded and Pitch flew out of the palace, blown out by the force.

Jack was a Guardian, Elsa realized at that moment, he was perhaps the strongest guardian of all time, it shocked her quite a bit, he was stronger than her and his powers, more powerful, yet he could control them and he was doing this, to protect her.

He fell backward when lost the bubble, "Jack!" She held his face in his hands, he was warm, burning actually.

**Uh oh,Jack's hot, isn't he supposed to be cold?That means something's wrong, was that awesome or was it awesome?I don't think i'll post tommorrow, I'll be working on something else tommorow, it's a surprise!Ok anyways, bye guys!**

_Quotes:_

_Love is beautiful,fear-America Singer, The Selection Trilogy By Kiera Cass_

_Is it possible to love someone as much as you fear?Only you can measure the weight between Love and fear, you could fear of losing someone, or you could love someone to fear them leaving you, Love is a strange thing, but it's also the most common _

_-TheAuthorSelection (Me)_

_CAQ (Create A Quote) Make your own quote and it could be posted in one of these chapters!_


	12. Chapter 12-You Do Care

**Wow twelth chapter!Once again thanks for all your support I appreciate it also, do you want me to post the story's status on here? **

**Omy goodness!i'm so sorry, I was supposed to update yesterday!I have no excuses other than I was uninspired so this will be a EXTRA long chapter.**

**Chapter 12- You Do Care**

"Kristoff, Anna" Elsa yelled for her sister and her fiance, she needed help, Jack was a frozen being, if he was warm, that wasn't good. She remembers the last time she was warm, she almost heard heavy footsteps, she looked up from Jack's fallen face for a moment to see Kristoff and Anna with worried faces, "So this is the infamous Jack, huh?'' Kristoff started "Kristoff he's warm!He's a frozen being just like me!So he's not supposed to be warm, what do I do?

Kristoff's face immediately lit up "I know where to go, Olaf!" He called for the snowman, he hadn't seen him for quite awhile, "Yup, oh who's this?" Olaf said waltzing up to the trio. "It doesn't matter, go get Sven for me and saddle Anna and Elsa's horses!" Olaf quickly raced along as far as his snowy, stubby, legs could take him.

Afew minutes later Olaf came back panting heavily, "Th-Th-Their re-re-ready" He pointed backwards and fell forward, picked up the limp Jack and they all ran to their horses and galloped fast, AND I MEAN FAST.

When they got to the trolls, they where still rocks, but they immediately turned to trolls, Elsa was to worried to start questioning and watched as Kristoff called for one of them called Pabbie, the older troll rolled in "Oh my" he said as he saw Jack laying in Kristoffs arms "Bring him closer" Kristoff knelt down and held it in front of Pabbie, like an offering.

Pabbie put his old,rocky, troll hand over Jack's heart and concentrated to see what kind of problem there was, he pulled away a troubled look etched on his face "His frozen heart it's growing weaker from an overdose of powers" Elsa started crying and Anna put her arm around her, this was all her fault, if Jack hadn't tried to protect her, this wouldn't have happened, Kristoff turned his head to see what was going on, Anna gave a weak smile, and he turned his attention back to Pabbie.

"Elsa, come here" Pabbie gestured for her to come, she walked over with Anna close behind "Put your hand over his heart and freeze it, since he is not a human being like Anna was,he will not be harmed" Elsa did what she was told "Good now he just has to stay somewhere cold for a few days, do you know a place?" Elsa did know a place "My ice palace" Pabbies old and tired face turned into a smile "Perfect".

Kristoff,Anna and Elsa galloped to the palace, not fast like last time, cause they were in no rush, when they tied there horses up and went to go inside Anna pulled out something strapped to the side of her horse, Jack's staff "I was wondering if I should bring this or not, is it important?" Elsa looked shocked, she had completely forgotten about the staff, "Yes, it's the source of his powers, i'll take it" she reached out and took the staff, she was gonna have to hide it they opened up the dark castle, they realized they needed some lights, Kristoff took out a box of matches, Elsa made a ice lantern, they made more and put it around the palace.

"So who's gonna stay with him?" He lifted up his arms, meaning Jack "I will" Elsa said, she noticed Kristoff was growing tired from holding Jack, she made an Ice couch in the center of the main room and gestured for him to put Jack down there, he did. "You guys should go back now, can you bring all my work and belongings in the morning?" They nodded and left, exhausted.

Elsa knew she would probably be staying here for awhile so she made furniture, she started with the main room and put a coffee table infront of the couch Jack was lying on, with a rug underneath and went to go work on the bedrooms, she made Jack's simple, double bed, end tables, desk and dresser and she made hers the same but added afew more things.

When she was done she went to the main room and sat down on the couch beside Jack, waiting for him to come back, a single tear rolled down her cheek, what if he never woke up?All because of her.

2 hours later...

Elsa was drowsy and tired and depressed, Jack still hadn't woken up, and just as if on cue he stirred, and groaned Elsa rushed over "Jack?" He slowly lifted his eyelids "Elsa?" She popped up with excitement and fell onto him hugging him "You're alive, omy gosh your alive!I thought I lost you!" She started crying tears of joy, when she pulled back she realized Jack wasn't paying attention, she was straddling his waist he smirked at her as she quickly stood up and mumbled a sorry to him. "So how did I get here?" He asked Elsa took a deep breath on what had happened after he had gotten unconscious, he just nodded and smiled, he could finally spend time with Elsa, which was the one HE loved.

"Aww, You do care" He smirked at her before she threw a snowball at his face.

**Phew, that's over so if you want to read the longer version of this author's note, go and check my "A Thousand Years" Fanfic, so anyways basically you guys i'm not posting next week cause i'll be fixing up my fanfic's editing. and making it easier to read, cause if you've noticed i'e started breaking up my paragraphs, cause I figured that it was really hard to read when there was a huge paragraph so i'll be adding more and fixing 's so much for your support!It's already been a month since i've started this story!And 400+ views!HOLY COW AND 18 REVIEWS AND 14 FOLLOWERS THANK U SO FRICKEN MUCH!BYE!**

**P.s I will be re-writing chapter 3-Baby Girl and making it longer bye!**


	13. Guest Reviews And Other Important Info

**Hello Everyone!YES I'M FINALLY FINISHED EDITING THIS FANFIC,still have so much left to do though,if any of you are in Canada and reading this it's Thanksgiving tommorow!What are you thankful for?Right now I'm thankful for being done!You guys should read the edited chapters!I added quite a bit, so let's get started first-**

**Story Stats: (I'm So Proud, Thank You So Much!)  
**

**Reviews:**

**22**

**Views:**

**5,382**

**Favorites:**

**9**

**Follows:**

**16**

**Once Thank You So Much!**

**Reviews:**

**Chapter 5:  
**

** K,Rodriguez 13 chapter 5 . Aug 31 **

Uh oh that's not good. Jack needs to stay with Elsa. He needs to tell the other guardians. Update soon

**Answer:**

_**I assure you he probably will, but like they say, not all relationships are easy**_

**Chapter 7:  
**

** K,Rodriguez13 chapter 7 . Sep 2 **

Yea jack and Elsa made up. I started school on the *****. I'm in ******. I had a great day. I'm not good at making friends I'm always quiet at school. What about you. How was school for you?

**Answer:**

_**School was,decent for me though I was never really fond of school**_

**Chapter 8:  
**

**K,Rodriguez13** chapter 8 . Sep 4 

Um I will try to get one I never told my mom or dad I read fan fiction since the beginning of this year. But since you want to pm me I might get an account maybe by next year. (Private information).Update soon

**Answer:**

_**That's great I can't really say much, considering you have an account now :)**_

**Chapter 11: **

_**BlueFrost chapter 11 . Sep 25 **_

Oh, I hope Elsa and Jack get back together. Maybe the reason Pitch wants Elsa is because he needs a queen, and that he wants to get back at Jack for defeating him.

**Answer:**

_**It could or it could not be (Maniacal laugh) Muhahahahahaha**_

_**Agent Blanca chapter 11 . Sep 26 **_

REVEIW PEOPLE! REVIEW!

**Answer:**

**_I totally agree with you, haha you have great advice, everyone should follow it haha JK_**

**So once again, thank you to all the guests for reviewing!I can't believe we've made it so far!Thank you guys for following,favoriting,viewing,visiting and reviewing!I really wish I could find some way to thank you!Anyways I have to update "A Thousand Years" BYE!  
**

**P,S Could you guys vote on the poll on my website?Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13-Life In A Palace

**Hey guys!(I actually just said that out loud right now,weird) Ok then!I have decided I won't start updating my stories until there edited,but this ones already edited so,YAH!If your Canadian,How was your Thanksgiving?Mines was great,thanks for asking!Back to the editing thing,read all the chapters all over!I kinda replaced some stuff,so this is like all planned out in my head so...**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13-Life In A Palace**

"Now go to bed,Jack"

"Fine,where's my bedroom?"

Jack was wiping the remnants of the snowball on his face,when Elsa suggested they go to there separate rooms and sleep,Jack really,really,really wanted to make a bed joke,but he didn't want to bring back bad memories for Elsa,he loved her that much,and he was going to stop at nothing,to prove it.

"Follow me" She gestured for him to get up,led him up the stairs and opened the room to his bedroom,so he could go was confused when he didn't,he just stood there.

"Well?"

"Elsa,how could you do this,it's beautiful"He looked down at her with a loving smile,not a smirk,not even a twinge of humor,a smile.A genuine Jack Frost smile.

''Thank you Jack,now goodnight" And she shoved him in the room and closed the door,those blue eyes they were so captivating,she couldn't stand looking at them.

She walked back to her room and closed the door behind her,she went to go get her nightgown,but was confused to find the dresser and closet, briefly remembering were she well she was just going to have to sleep in her dress,she climbed into the cold,comforting covers of the bed before slowly falling asleep.

When Elsa woke up,she felt, wasn't used to these walls,she got up and tried to remember everything that happened last wait,she should check on Jack,she got up to go check on him and walked to his room.

When she opened the door she was quite was messing up the room,looking for looked up "Good morning" he looked back down and started digging in the covers laughed "Um,good morning,Jack,what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my staff,have you seen it?"

"Yes, I have it actually"

He suddenly looked up and ran over,and grabbed her shoulders,shaking her a bit "You do?Where?Cause I can't use my powers or fly or do ANYTHING without it!" She laughed at his sudden excitement before putting an apologetic look,"I'm sorry Jack,but I can't give it to you" He gave her a confused stare at her "What?Why?"

"Your not aloud to use your powers till you freeze up again,till your heart refreezes"

"But look!I'm fine"

"No,I've read about your heart melting before,it takes a bit of time,if you stress it out it will melt more rapidly,ok?"

"Fine"

She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by a few knocks on the big glass door downstairs,_It must be Anna with my stuff_, she thought,"Who's that?" He cocked one eyebrow while gliding down the banister as Elsa ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Anna!Thank you so much"Elsa hugged her sister as she began looking through the bag with Jack peering over her shoulder,there was,2 weeks worth of food,paperwork,some extra clothes,personal items and some other things.

While Elsa was looking over the bag,she couldn't help but watch Jack smiling-that genuine Jack Frost smile-as Elsa excitedly looked at all the things she needed,how perfect they looked for eachother,were for couldn't wonder about what had happened that made them drift apart like course,Elsa had told her the bits and pieces,but she never told her ALL the sighed "Well if you don't mind me I think I should be going back now"She pointed behind her and started walking away."Ok,thanks again Anna" she heard her sister say,but she was to absorbed in her thoughts,so she barely heard it.

Elsa closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen,it was ALOT smaller than the royal kitchen,but she liked it,it was simple like a peasant's kitchen.

Jack followed her as she put the food in cupboards and the icebox, when she was done she took out a bar of chocolate and split it "Do you want some?" she offered it to him,but he shook his head "Nah I don't need to eat,I can eat if I want to,but that's all" she nodded in approval before taking a bite,somewhere in the silence of her eating her chocolate Jack left,most likely to go clean his room.

When she finished the bar she climbed upstairs to the room,she opened the door to his bedroom with a creak and he was sitting on the floor,drawing, never appeared as the artistic type,but when he noticed her come in,he stuffed the sheet of paper under the bed,so she was sure she shouldn't ask."I cleaned up my room" he gestured to the clean room that was in shambles only before,she nodded "Well I have to take care of work,so you just enjoy yourself,ok?" and with that,she left the room.

She sat down at her desk and started writing,only to find,she had been followed.

"Elsa,why don't you love me?"

**Do I really need to say who followed Elsa?Well it's doesn't Elsa love him?Anyways that's all for today,or this morning,I might update after school,What are you doing today?Vote on the poll on my profile,and read the updated chapters!Tell me what you think should happen!Oh well I guess that's goodbye for now,BYE!  
**


	15. Chapter 14-Love

**HEY GUYS I FRICKEN MISSED YOU SO MUCH!So i'm gonna explain why I was away for most of this week,MY INTERNET was like not working,so I couldn't do anything,except watch T.V. so yes,did you watch the new episode of TNS(The Next Step)?It's like my favorite T.V. show!And now we nee to talk about my other fanfics "The Frost In the Selection" and "A Thousand Years", I'm am slowly working on updating those,you gotta wait guys!But I am really liking this story, "A Thousand Years" chapters 1-4 are done,if you want to read those,lastly THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT,Seriously guys how can I ever repay you?I started on fanfiction because I have ideas,months ago when jelsa was new,at night I would dream what there life together would be like,you guys have changed my life,request something I can do for you,first thing I'm going to do to thank you Is whoever wants one (just ask) I will give them a shoutout on my profile page, K,Rodriguez 13,you don't have too ask your my first reviewer ever!So your name will be on there for a long time,I wish I could do more but all I can do Is type thank you,to all of you.**

**Chapter 14-Love**

"Elsa why don't you love me?"

Elsa instantly froze in her spot,did she really need to answer that now?"Jack,you already know,besides why do you care?Were just friends" She jumped when she heard his fist hit the wall "You know how much I hate calling you my friend?You know I don't want to be your friend,don't you understand,I love you!"

Elsa sighed,It was too early for this "Please Jack what do you know about love?Tell me" She turned around, so her body was facing Jack,he stood there as Elsa ranted on "How am I supposed to believe you?You tell me you love me,tell me you'll always make time for me,tell me things that make me feel special"she paused for a moment,there were tears in her eyes,but she wasn't crying "then you go and cheat on me,behind my back!"

Jack looked at Elsa,why was he so stupid?He has never regretted anything so much "I know,and I'm sorry,but this time I mean it when I say I love you" She just gave a humorless laugh "You know how many times you told me that before?How do I know when this is all over and everything is back to normal-" she cut herself off for a moment,then her face turned into a scowl "You dirty little son of a bitch!I am just someone to make you feel good,aren't I?Well Jack,I am not one of your toys!" she stormed out the room and slammed the door behind her.

Had he really made it look like like that?"Dammit" he cursed running two hands frustratedly through his hair,he really messed up this time,how could he fix it?What could he possibly say to change her mind?He left the room and went to go find Elsa,she was sitting on one of the frost silken couches with her knees pulled up to her chest, _'I did this' _he thought.

He went and sat beside her on the couch,leaning forward so he could look at her tear-stained face "I would never do that to you,I'm not THAT much of a bastard" he chuckled at his own joke,Elsa nodded "I know you wouldn't,I'm sorry Jack" he just flashed her a smile,a genuine Jack Frost "Elsa I just want you to know,I love you,I will tell you I love you for the rest of my life I love you" she huffed in frustration "Jack were just friends,and that's all we'll ever be,so why don't you stop pursuing me and move on?Were already over this Jack"

Jack grabbed fistfuls of his hair and stood up to pace around the room to calm down "I'll never move on Elsa,I don't have the power to not love you,no power on this earth could ever stop me from it,even if the world was on fire I will never stop looking at you,if there was an earthquake not even that could ever make me stop thinking about you,if I had amnesia I wouldn't forget you,when I'm down on the ground dying and I can't get up,I'll still worry about you even if you had a tiny cut" Elsa was crying,that was amazing,she was about to forgive him when Gina popped into her mind.

"How do I know your not going to say that to Gina?" That was the breaking point for him "Don't you understand how hard I'm trying!Do you know how hard it is to spend just 1 day without you?" Elsa was equal as angry and stood up and faced him "You spent 1 whole week away from me and you didn't even think of me!You had to have someone remind you!And are fucking serious?I fucking waited for you I fucking had to break up with you!This is all your fault Jack!" and she glared at him.

They just glared at eachother,there sides heaving, but Elsa wasn't done with him "Jack, nothing is ever going to fix what you did to me,can you just forget it?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Jack huffed angrily "Fine" He stomped over to the main doors and started unlocking it "What do you think your doing?" she walked over to him "I'm leaving"

"What you can't leave?Your heart isn't completely frozen!"

"Funny you care"

"Jack you don't even have your damn staff!"

"Then could you just fucking give it to me so I can leave,that's what you want,right?"

"I never said that!Your health is more important to me more than anything!"

"Why is that?"

"Your my best friend!"

"Fuck the staff,I'm leaving" How many times was he gonna tell Elsa he hated when she called him that,he finally unlocked it and was about to open the door,when Elsa slipped herself in between her and Jack,so he couldn't move his hand on the doorknob,their bodies were pressed so close their faces were inches apart "Your not leaving until I say your leaving,got that?" she said in a stern voice.

He put his hands up and backed away from her and surrendered "Okay" she nodded and turned herself around to lock the door,when she did,she turned around and had a heart attack,Jack was right behind her,he was so close,he pressed her against the wall

"Could I have another chance,this time,so I can REALLY show you how much I love you"

**Ok guys when I get 50 reviews they can FUCK yah,why do I keep making so many cliffhangers?Thanks for reading!BYE!**


	16. Chapter 15-I Need You

**Chapter 15!Wow are we that far along already?Don't worry guys there is still a long way to go!First I would like to say GUYS WE DID IT OVER 7000 VIEWS!Thank you so much!Also,if you guys have any cover art for me,could you send some?If you do you will get a shoutout on my profile permanently or however long it stays on (If I ever delete it),so send it in please!PM me and use it as your profile picture and I will use it!Also,last chapter someone wanted me to stop the cliffhangers,I will for this chapter,but I won't promise anything cause people still love them SEE THAT PROVES I ANSWER AND READ EVERY REVIEW!**

**Chapter 15-I Need You  
**

**Last time on Frostbitten Love:**

_******"Could I have another chance,this time,so I can REALLY show you how much I love you"**_

******(Sorry guys I just really wanted to do that)**

"Please Elsa,I NEED you,I NEED you like I NEED air to breath,I NEED you like I NEED to live,God Elsa,I don't NEED any of that I just NEED YOU!"

Tears welled up in Elsa's sapphire blues eyes "Do you really mean that?" He put on an honest expression "Of course I do Elsa,I love you,I love you more than anything on this world" their foreheads were touching and Elsa could feel his cold breath mingling with hers,it was too much,without wasting anytime she grabbed his hood and pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him with as much force as they ever had before.

When she pulled back she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest "I love you too,Jack" his arms were around her waist,holding her tightly to him,"So do I,Elsa."

"You don't know how sorry I am,Elsa"he whispered in her ear,his arms wrapped tightly around her,she leaned her forehead against his"I know Jack,it's okay,you don't have to apologize" she whispered back,he had a sad look on his face "Yes I do Elsa,I hurt you"he paused"And if this thing works out,I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you" he was serious,tears welled up in Elsa's eyes before she once again,pressed her lips to his.

'You've seriously never tried chocolate before?!" Elsa looked at Jack with shock,he smirked"I probably have,when I was alive,but no,not in this life"she stormed out the living room into the kitchen,to go find a bar of chocolate.

They were just calmly talking in the living room,getting to know each other,they figured it was because they hadn't known each other,they had broken up,they had excelled to quickly from friend to girlfriend/boyfriend.

It was then that they were talking that Elsa brought up her chocolate obsession to which Jack had claimed he never had any,so here they were,Elsa was spazzing about chocolate and Jack was,amused.

"Just eat the damn bar of chocolate,I NEED you to eat it!" Elsa said,shoving the chocolate bar towards his mouth,which he easily dodged. "Say you want me" he smirked,her eyes widened "I what?!" her face shocked,again.

"Say you want me too" he said plainly,smirking at the same time "Say you want me too,what?!" she spazzed,he shook a finger "Naughty girl,thinking nasty are we?Silly,I ment,say you want me too eat the CHOCOLATE!" he shook his head while Elsa just was like,confused.

She sighed and roughly shook her OWN head "Fine. Jack I want you to EAT the chocolate" she calmed down. He crossed his arms,of course he was smirking,and like a little kid,said "No I don't want to.''

She swore her face turned red as she clenched her teeth "You'll eat the damn fucking chocolate bar or you'll see what the hell happens!" his eyes grew wide,he feels embarrassed to admit it,but it actually kind of scared him.

He raised his hands up in defeat and held out his hand so Elsa could give him the chocolate bar,her face immediately softened and slowly her face turned to it's normal,pale shade.

He was about to stick the half exposed bar of chocolate,before he briefly stopped and held up a single,long finger "What?" Elsa asked,beginning to grow impatient with all his stalling "If I eat this bar of chocolate" he started "Will you be my girlfriend?" she rolled her eyes "I'll tell you AFTER you eat the chocolate,emphasis on AFTER" she looked at him impatiently.

He then slowly raised it to his mouth and took a bite,really to him,he didn't see what tasted so good about it,it was just,plain.

"Well?" she pried, "It's really not that good,I don't see why you like it SO much" he wasn't smirking,or ANYTHING,he really was telling the huffed and started walking towards the grand staircase "Hey!What about my answer?Will you be my girlfriend or not?" she wanted to be his girlfriend,but she decided to have a little fun with him first.

"I don't think so,I could never be with a guy who doesn't like chocolate" she had to try and keep the smile off of her face,as he stared at her awestruck "Over a fricken piece of chocolate?" he was shocked,maybe he shouldn't have told her the truth.

"Yes"

And in seconds he had her against the wall,him pressing against her so she couldn't escape, "You can't be serious" he breathed against her ear. It took all the willpower she had to not throw herself at him,right then and there. "Of course I am and Jack what are you-" and he swiftly pressed his lips against hers,and Elsa kissed back,there lips moving in sync.

And Elsa forgot about everything,she wanted him,in her and on her.

"Show me,Jack"

"Show you what?"

"You said you wanted to REALLY show me this time how much you love me,so show me"

**DAMMIT ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!I was going to make them fuck in this chapter,but I didn't have 50 reviews yet,so that's why it took so long,that author's note at the top of this was made like last week,SORRY for the wait!I would've updated yesterday,but I was busy,I won't do cliffhangers next chapter,which is the one where they FUCK!Finally guys,you have no idea how excited I am to write it,MY DIRTY MIND IS FINALLY COMING TO TOWN!Anyways,that means I will not post the next chapter till I get 50 reviews,it'll be my first real SMUT SCENE!Where it is actually really REAL If you saw my oneshot's "Going Back To Arendelle" and "That Special Smile (R.I.P)" that was just practice,this time they WILL fuck,sorry I'm just so excited!  
**

**If any of you,which I think most of you do, read my fanfic "A Thousand Years" you'll probably be like "Why the hell?The fucking author said she was going to update!" I feel really bad,and this is the worst excuse ever but,It's because I was uninspired,but this time,THIS time,I'm coming back!I hope the update will come soon this week!So keep an eye out for it!And there's only one thing left to say but..**

**BYE!**


	17. Chapter 16-Unbelievable

**We did it guys!We reached 50 reviews so fast!I just wanted to let you know that I WILL be posting the 16th chapter,I don't have time though!I have to go to school in like ten minutes so here's what I would like to say.**

**Thank you so much!Without you guys this wouldn't be possible,the reason I started fanfiction is because I wanted to put my thoughts down,share them with you guys.I've always sorta wanted to be an author as well!I don't think I can ever thank you guys enough,for your support throughout this whole thing!Well,a smut chapter I guess is all I can do.**

**If you don't want to read this chapter,that's fine you can skip it to the end,there might be something important at the end,1 guest just went crazy when they heard I was gonna write this at 50 reviews,I couldn't help but laugh at all of your guy's excitement,I'll probably add more of this author note later,but for now-**

**BYE!  
-TheAuthorSelection**

**Hi guys!I can't believe I'm writing this,I'm going to have too let my dirty mind let loose,I'm christian so this is hard for me,don't get mad if it's not as smutty as you think,still can't believe I'm doing this.**

**Chapter 16-Unbelievable **

Then he stared at her,with dark blue eyes,filled with unbelievable shock,and with his eyes he stared at her almost as if he was making sure that's what she wanted,and believe it or not,she nodded,and as if to prove her point,she bit her lip.

That was all he needed,he swiftly picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs,all the while kissing her with as much force as she was kissing him.

You wouldn't have noticed,since they were in a ice palace,but there was ice covering ice over ice with all the force the 2 were creating,completely unaware of it.

When they got to his door,they didn't go in right away,instead Jack turned her around in his arms so she was straddling his waist,and pressed her roughly against the door,Elsa loved it.

She felt a bit of blush creeping up her face as she could feel the hardness starting to form under his pants,and boy was she ready to be pounded by it,so ready.

She reached behind her and turned the doorknob,and Jack stumbled inside,with her still straddling his waist,she giggled into his mouth as she continued to kiss him,and squealed when he threw her onto the bed.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Elsa?" he whispered into her ear,in a low and seductive voice "No,but I hope your about to show me" she responded with just as much seduction as him,he groaned,simply because he just could NOT resist her,especially when she talked like THAT.

She tugged off his sweater and he held up his arms over his head,so she could fully remove it.

He didn't have a lot of muscle or much at all,but if you looked closer you could see the slightest raise of abs,and to Elsa he was perfect,he was kissing her neck and it made her moan like crazy when he did that.

And she wanted to have him,like NOW.

His arms were lifting her up to him so he could untie the fine lace ribbon securing the back of her dress,when he had finished she wiggled out of it,showing off her sensual body,which to Jack,was sadly covered by her undergarments still.

"Show off" he mumbled while taking her lips in a breathtaking kiss,and as if they couldn't be any closer,Elsa wrapped her long legs around his waist to bring him closer,and she gripped his shoulders as he unhooked the bra she was wearing.

As he took of the article of clothing he couldn't help how perfect her body kept getting to him "Your so sexy when your blushing like that,Elsa" he whispered lowly into her ear,causing her to shudder before taking her lips into another rough kiss.

It was true though,she had been blushing so much at how intimate they were being with each other she couldn't help it,it was natural instinct. Trailing her arms to where they were on his shoulders she slowly unbuckled his pants,which only hardened him more.

As IF he could get any harder.

He hid is face in the crook of her neck as she STILL was unbuckling his pants and 'accidentally" touching his hardened dick in the process,and man did it feel good,so damned good it was,unbelievable.

When she unbuckled his pants and slid them off she surprised him by flipping him over,so he was on his back,and she was tightly straddling his waist,resting her knickers on his hardened erection and through all the fabric,she could feel him underneath all of it.

So she was fully nude,she slid her wet panties of and tossed it somewhere in the room with the rest of there discarded clothes,all except Jack's black boxers. Where she could see the faintest hint of what was underneath.

She laid down on top of him,who was smirking at her "What are you smiling at?" she asked crossing her arms on his chest,with that booty raised,with her legs who were still currently straddling him,he just chuckled "It should be law that a queen could be so fucking sexy" he placed both of his hands "And still be my girlfriend at the same time" he smiled before lightly pecking her lips.

Getting impatient she moaned "God,when are you going to fuck me already!?"

His eyes widened before laughing and he held his hands over her head "Fine!Fine,gosh am i just that irresistible to you?" he smirked at her, who just looked more impatient "No,it's just that SOMEBODY promised they would show me how much they loved me,and they still haven't done that" she sat up and glared at him.

He just smiled deviously "Alright then,you get as you wish my queen" and he took her wrists in his hands and pushed her over,pinning her on the bed,finally seeing where this was going she anxiously kicked his boxers off,exposing his hardened dick.

"You better fuck me hard with that" she smiled at him,wrapping her legs around his waist again.

And with one quick thrust he pushed into her tight,wet,walls which drew a sharp scream of pleasure from Elsa,and he did that for hours,repeatedly thrusting in and out of her,them both coming numerous times,and trying more positions then you could ever imagine.

After like 5 hours,yup they did it for 5 hours,don't be surprised, Jack collapsed beside her slipping out of her, "How was that?" he managed to say,the two were so exhausted, but before the two fainted of exhaustion,Elsa gasped out

"Unbelievable"

**AND TIME!Holy crap that was hard,I hope that pleased your sexual needs!**

**Just a quick thing,I don't think I'll be updating this for awhile (gotta find my dignity) I want to finish "A Thousand Years" first, and work on "My Only Son" more I'm so tired of writing so I'm gonna quickly end this,BYE!**


End file.
